Harry Potter, the Archmage
by Tyxlaog
Summary: Based on Harry Potter, ArchMagus by the DragonBard. Harry acidentally apparates to his unknown DnD obsessed uncle when he is six. There he is taught to use his magic without a wand. Lets see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is based on Harry Potter, the ArchMagus by the DragonBard. Unlike his fic, I will only be using Dungeons and Dragons for Harry to learn how to use his magic.

Harry was running for his life. Literally, his uncle was chasing after little Harry after he had said the word 'magic' at the dinner table by accident. While he may not look it, Harry was very fast. At the moment he was wishing that he was somewhere, _anywhere_, safe.

Harry heard a 'pop' and saw himself in front of a store he didn't recognize. He walked inside and heard a ringing as he opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" a tall, brown haired man with the same color eyes as Harry asked as he walked in.

"I think I'm…lost," Harry said looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll find your parents, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you the son of Lily Evans?"

"I don't know my parents names."

"Do you have an aunt named Petunia?"

"Yes."

"God dammit! Why did you get him Pet! Harry, you are not going back there. You may stay here if you want."

"Really? I wouldn't want to be a bother sir."

"You won't be a bother; now, lets get you cleaned up! Tomorrow I'm taking you to get some new clothes."

Later Harry found out that the man who took him in was his uncle on his mother's side. The reason Harry's Aunt Petunia never mentioned him was because of his addiction to Dungeons and Dragons, also known as DnD. After Harry got settled in, he also took to the role-playing game.

One day, after the store closed, Harry and his uncle were heading to a friend's house, Harry actually hadn't met him yet but that's beside the point, to play a game of DnD, also known as a Dungeon Crawl.

"Hey Ax! We haven't seen you for a while," a man a little bit shorter than Harry's uncle with spiked blond hair and red eyes said as the two walked in.

"Last I heard you were searching for your nephew, this him?" another man, this one with purple eyes and smooth brown hair, asked.

"Yep, Harry this is Spear," he pointed to the red eyed guy, "Wyrm," he then pointed to the purple eyed guy, "and Lyc," he them pointed to a third man Harry hadn't noticed before. Harry was most intimidated by this man. He had amber eyes, brown hair with some gray, and an almost feral like expression, almost as if there was an inner beast just waiting to be unleashed.

"Lyc, stop scaring the kid," Wyrm said with a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"So Harry, how old are you," Spear asked once he crouched down to Harry's eye level.

"Six sir," Harry whimpered.

"Don't call me sir, call me Spear. As for my eyes," he stood up and fumbled around with his eye before he came back down holding a small, lens in his hand and a blue eye on the left side of his head.

"How did you change your eye color?"

"It's just my contact lens; they're kind of like glasses that fit on your eye. Wyrm also has some too." Harry looked over Spear's shoulder and saw Wyrm with one purple eye and one brown eye.

"As you can guess, those aren't their real names. They're just nicknames we picked based on their favorite character. Now, let's get to playing!" Harry's uncle declared.

The group played long into the night. They played two games, each with different characters, one standard Player's Handbook races and classes and one where they used other sources. Harry created a half-elf ranger named Florimel and a half-black dragon human sorcerer named Haketh.

(The next day)

Harry was helping his uncle in the back of the shop when he heard the door bell ring. Harry walked out to the front of the shop and saw a man in strange robes like he would expect on a wizard or sorcerer in the DnD game.

"Ah Harry my boy, good to see you. Come along now, time to go back to your aunt and uncle," the hand said while holding out a hand, twinkle on full blast.

"No, I'm not going back. I like it here with Uncle Dave," Harry refused.

"Hello Dumbledore," Harry's Uncle Dave said from the door leading to the back.

"Hello David, I am just here to take Harry back to his aunt's house," Dumbledore said with noticeably less twinkle.

"Why, he's safer here and you know it. Harry, would you mind unloading some of the new shipments in the back?"

"Do I have to?" Harry asked.

"There's some new DnD book in there somewhere," Uncle Dave replied with a smile.

Harry's eyes lit up and he ran into the back so fast Dumbledore wondered if Harry apparated.

"As for you Dumbledore, upstairs now," Harry's uncle said with a glare so cold dementors would be hard pressed to match it.

Dumbledore walked up stairs to the two story apartment above the shop where Harry and his uncle lived.

"Alright Dumbles, spill. Why does Harry have to go to them," Harry's uncle asked while spitting out the word them.

"Because of the blood wards, as a muggle I can't explain every," Dumbledore started.

"You know that I'm not a muggle, just because I didn't accept the Hogwarts letter doesn't mean that I'm a muggle."

"Yes but by now you would have lost your ability to use magic."

"Who says I have? But back to Harry, he is not leaving. I might not have magic, but I'm not defenseless."

Dumbledore just laughed until he felt a blade against his throat. Dumbledore opened his eyes to see a rather large ax at his throat and a sawed-off shotgun barrel pointed at his face.

"Listen Dumbledore, I know the prophecy, and I will train Harry as well as I can. _If _he goes to Hogwarts he will be trained enough to protect himself from almost all wizards."

Dumbledore promptly apparated to Hogwarts and decided that maybe he should leave them alone.

(5 days later)

"Harry, could you meet me in the living room?" Harry's uncle, who he just called him by his DnD nickname Ax, called out one night about an hour after the shop closed.

"Sure thing Ax!" Harry then came bounding down stairs from his room with one of the newer DnD books in his hand.

Once Harry sat across from Ax, Ax took a deep breath.

"Harry, how would you like to start learning how to use the weapons from DnD and some other weapons?"

"Really? When do I start?" Harry asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Tomorrow. For tonight, I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"Harry…magic is real."

Harry just stared at his uncle. While he may have only known him for less then a month, he knew that his uncle wouldn't joke about something like this. But still, he had a hard time believing it.

"But, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry started.

"Knew and hated your mother and I for it. Harry, Your mother and I on our eleventh birthdays received a letter to a school of magic called Hogwarts. Your mother accepted while I didn't. I was by that time already deeply attached to Dungeons and Dragons and couldn't bear the thought of not having anyone else around who knew about it for almost an entire year. So I stayed home when your mother went to Hogwarts. What they didn't know, was that I had already known about magic. I was using my magic to cast the same spells that were in the game. I didn't restrict myself to Arcane magic though, I was also able to cast Divine spells. Over time, as my skill in magic grew, I was eventually able to create the same items that my characters had.

"Anyway, back to the subject of Hogwarts, when your mother came home for the Christmas Holidays, I asked her about what she learned and what the school was like. I then found out that they depended completely on wands. Not like the ones in the DnD game, those are like guns, theirs they need to actually cast spells. I decided then that I would not tell anyone about the way I cast my magic.

"As the years pass I continue to advance in magic and when the first psionic handbook came out I started to try to mimic the powers in that. When she came home after her seventh and final year at Hogwarts she introduced her boyfriend, your father. Naturally I had to play the overprotective brother but the truth was I rather liked him. He also introduced his friends and I got along with all but one rat like man named Peter Petigrew. I almost thought he was a were-rat by his rat-like face.

"After a few years your parents got married and your mother got pregnant with you. Shortly before I had introduced your father and his friends to DnD and only Remus Lupin really got into it. At the time there was a dark lord that called himself Voldemort was gaining power and one day when your parents were visiting me we were attacked by a group of their followers who called themselves Death Eaters. What could I do? I fought them."

_Flashback_

_Lilly, James, Sirius, Ax and two of his DnD friends had just finished dinner when one of the walls blew open. Two green spell lanced in, one missing while the other hitting one of Ax's DnD friends._

_"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the other DnD friend yelled upon seeing 'Rage' collapse._

_"Spear! Toss me the battle-ax with the dragon runes!" Ax yelled out._

_Spear did so as the Death Eater walked in and Lilly, James, and Sirius started shooting spells at the group of fifteen Death Eaters._

_"Spear, javelins wait for my signal!" Ax ordered Spear. "You made the worst mistake of your lives."_

_Ax picked up a large metal shield on the wall next to him and strapped it to the arm without the Ax. He waved his hand at the center of the Death Eaters and a ball of fire flew to the Death Eaters and exploded engulfing the Death Eaters in fire._

_"Now!"_

_Two javelins flew into the Death Eater ranks; one hitting one Death Eater in the lung while the other hit another pierced another Death Eater's head. The Death Eaters were further decimated by a powerful lightning bolt followed by Ax revealing why he was named the way he was. In less then a minute the remaining Death Eaters would need to be sewn back together to be identified._

_"David, how did you do that?" Lilly asked her eyes wide at witnessing his wandless and offensive magic._

_"What? The magic or the fighting with an ax?" Ax replied._

_"The magic you dolt!"_

_"Lilly, you know that I also had received a letter to Hogwarts and declined, I learned magic on my own. Those spells I cast were from Dungeons and Dragons. I used that as a basis for my magic. I need all of you to promise not to tell anyone."_

_"I, James Edward Potter, do here by swear not to tell anyone the events of tonight unless given permission by David Matthew Evans. So mote it be," James intoned. Lilly and Sirius swore the same oath and Ax was surprised when he felt his magic move out to mix with theirs and the oaths bind._

_End Flashback_

"Was that Spear the same one I met last week?" Harry asked once Ax was finish with his tale.

"Yeah, Spear was never the same after that night. Rage and he were pretty close. They were closer than brothers. It hurt all of us when Rage was killed."

"So who will be teaching me how to use weapons?"

"I will, when I was sixteen I learned how to summon someone I had created in DnD. I summoned a fighter and had him teach me how to use the weapons he was skilled with. I offered to implant all the knowledge he would need to survive in our world and he accepted. I believe he opened up a dojo and teaches people how to use weapons. Now, off to bed with you. Tomorrow, I will start instructing you in weapons and magic."

AN: well? The next chapter I will have Harry start Hogwarts and have Ax instruct a Weapons and Physical Fitness class. Roughly what level of magic should Harry be at? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will be referring Harry and his uncle by their DnD names from now on. As I am an American (and proud of it!) I have no idea what the addresses are like in the UK. I also will not be doing Hagrid's accent. I will also be playing around with a few ideas about parseltounge.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and smiled. Today was his eleventh birthday. It had been almost five years since he had been living with his Uncle David, better known as Ax. It had been five years since he started training in magic and weapons. While his uncle favored an ax and a shield for his weapons, Harry favored a trident and net combo. Their favorite ranged weapons were longbow and hand crossbow respectively. Their favorite guns were a sawed off shotgun for Ax and two Glock G36s for Harry.

"Hey Hydra! Breakfast is ready!" Ax called form downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Harry, or Hydra, shouted back down.

Hydra was Harry's DnD nickname. He received it because his highest character was a sorcerer with a snake familiar and he was a lernaean multi-headed creature (meaning that his body was immune to damage and if one of his heads was cut off two would regrow).

"Good morning Hydra, Happy Birthday," Ax said with a smile.

"Thanks Ax. What are we doing today?" Hydra asked as he sat down at the table.

"I'll be handing the store over to Wyrm and Spear if I my proposal is accepted."

"What proposal?"

At that moment and owl flew in and deposited a letter on the table and landed on one of the chair backs. Ax picked up the letter and handed it to Hydra once he saw the address.

_Mr. H. Evans_

_Second Bedroom on the Second Floor_

_6 Royal Lane_

_London_

_England_

Dear Mr. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hydra raised his eyebrow, not shocked in the least.

"So I'm going? I would rather stay here with you Ax."

"Who said I was staying here? My proposal hasn't been confirmed yet, get ready Hydra, we're going to Hogwarts!"

"The tern doesn't start for another month Ax."

"I know that, I was planning on starting a Weapons and Physical Fitness class at Hogwarts."

Ax blinked a few times when he saw Hydra run to his room so fast that he thought he apparated. Once Hydra was back down Ax walked over to a wall and held his hand against it and closed his eyes. A glowing blue door appeared under Ax's hand and once he opened his eyes, Ax opened it.

(POV change)

Albus Dumbledore was eagerly awaiting Harry Potter's reply to his Hogwarts letter. Ever since he had been threatened by David Evans five years ago, he hadn't heard a word of Harry.

His musing was cut short as a strange glowing blue door appeared in the middle of his office. He had his wand up at the door as it opened and Ax and Tora stepped through.

"I would put that wand down Dumbles," Ax said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked not recognizing them through the Disguise Self spell on Ax and Hydra's hair covering his scar.

Dumbledore turned his head as he heard a click and saw a hand-sized crossbow pointed at his head. He turned back to the older man and saw the insides of a familiar sawed off shotgun barrel.

"David Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Mr. Evans to you, I still haven't forgiven you for ignoring my sister's will," Ax replied.

"WHAT?!" several of the portraits yelled.

"If Sirius wasn't able to take care of Harry, then he was supposed to go to me. Under no circumstance was he to go to Petunia's. You had better have some good reasoning for that Dumbles. But that's not why I'm here; I'm here to talk about this upcoming school year."

"What do you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked; while he didn't look it, he was nervous of what Ax wanted.

"If Harry is to stay here, then I will also. I want to open up a mandatory Weapons and Physical Fitness class to all years. By opening this class, the student's magic will increase because the better shape the body is in the stronger the wizard's magic."

"Very well, what will they need to bring to classes?"

"Just clothes they're comfortable in. Although I'm expecting that by the end of the year that all students will be wearing muggle clothes."

"And why is that?"

"To put it bluntly, muggle clothes allow better mobility and the student wearing robes will have no where near as much as those in muggle clothes."

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing out a contract. When he was done Ax read it _very carefully_ and signed it with a ballpoint pen. Once he did that, Ax and Hydra left for Diagon Alley.

"Welcome Hydra, to Diagon Alley," Ax said with a smile.

"Wow," was all Hydra was able to say.

With a large smile, Ax led Hydra over to Gringotts.

"What are those Ax?" Hydra asked pointing out the goblins.

"Those are real goblins Hydra," Ax replied.

"I thought goblins were small, green, stupid pests?"

"How do you know of our extinct cousins?" a passing goblin asked.

"Wait; there actually were goblins like that?" Ax asked shocked.

"Yes, we are the result of breeding between the ancestors of those goblins and dwarves."

Both Ax and Hydra couldn't help bursting up laughing at that comment.

"Excuse me, but what is so funny?" the goblin asked.

"Are you familiar with the Dungeons and Dragons game?" Hydra asked.

"Yes the third edition is very popular here."

"You're looking at two major fans of the game."

"Ah, I see what it is now. Anyway, I assume that you're here to see your vaults?"

Ax handed over a key and the goblin they were talking to yelled at another goblin to take them down. The goblin led them to a cart with another man (more like giant) in it already.

"Hagrid?" Ax asked upon noticing the man.

"David? Good to see you again! I haven't seen you since Harry's first birthday," Hagrid replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ax? What are you doing here?"

"Picking something up for Dumbledore. Can't tell you what though."

The three got into the same cart which went speeding through caves and caverns at high speed with Ax and Hydra whooping the entire way. Once they pulled up to a vault and stopped, both Hydra's and Ax's hair were pointing straight back.

"Vault 563," the goblin said as Ax and Hydra got out.

Ax handed over a key which the goblin inserted and turned it. The door opened to reveal several piles of gold as well as a medium-sized armory. Hydra's eyes widened and he started drooling at the sight of the weapons.

"Hydra, I want you to pick new weapons from the ones here. All of these have chambers to allow for wand cores. They also have some special enchantments on them," Ax told Hydra while winking at the "special enchantments" part.

Hydra ran over to the tridents and started looking at them and checking for flaws and balance. Finally he found one that practically rippled with magical power. It was a black trident with wicked barbs at all three points. He called Ax over and asked about it.

"I am especially proud of that one. It is an effective +3 Flaming Shock Trident it is also the only intelligent weapon I've made. It is able to cast _darkness _and _locate object _a few times a day. It is fairly intelligent and wise," Ax answered with a smile.

'_Hello young master.'_ A voice said in Hydra's head.

Hydra looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

'_I'm in your hand young master.'_

Hydra looked at the trident, his eyes widening. Then he slowly grinned. 'Can you hear this?' he asked mentally.

'_Yes I can master, your mentor placed me in here shortly after you chose the trident as your favored weapon, hoping that you would chose me when he first brought you here.'_

"Are you ready Hydra?" Ax asked, snapping him out of his conversation.

"Yeah, let's go," Hydra replied.

"Get some gold first. How else will you buy your supplies?"

Blushing, Hydra filled a sack with gold coins before following Ax out of the vault.

At Hagrid's stop, the goblin ran his finger over the vault door. A series of clanks was heard before the vault opened. Hydra cocked his head when he saw the nearly empty contents of the vault.

Hydra shrugged it off; after all it wasn't any of his business. The group parted ways at the surface; Hydra and Ax going to the stores for school shopping and Hagrid going back to Hogwarts.

The clerk at Flourish and Blotts would always remember that day as the largest sale he made in over fifty years. Hydra and Ax bought two copies of every book they could and one copy of those they couldn't. Their next stop was the apothecary where they bought enough potion supplies to last at least a year. They only got the necessary amount of robes for Hogwarts, both preferring muggle clothes. By now both were very glad that Ax had discovered how to make Bags of Holding.

They then headed over to Ollivander's for Hydra's wand.

When they entered, both started looking around, trying to see where someone could attack from. When Ollivander suddenly appeared, he was on the receiving end of two Glock G36s and a shotgun barrel.

"Could you please put those away?" he asked politely with masked nervousness.

Once both Ax and Hydra put their guns away Ollivander continued, "I assume that you are here for your wand Mr.?"

Hydra smirked and said, "Evans, Hydra Evans." (Hydra was officially adopted by Ax about a year after he took him in.)

"I also have a question of my own. Is it possible to have a focus other than a wand?" Ax asked Ollivander.

"Yes I suppose it is, I would need to see what would be used as a focus," Ollivander replied after a moment of thinking.

Hydra pulled the intelligent trident out of his own Bag of Holding and passed it over to Ollivander.

_"Hello, I do hope you will be gentle with me when you insert the magical cores,"_ the trident said out loud.

Ollivander barely managed to keep a hold on the trident when it spoke.

"A sentient weapon?" Ollivander whispered in awe.

_"Yep, got it in one! You must not be as dull as some of the swords I've met."_

Everyone in the shop had to chuckle at that.

"Now if you will follow me to the back, we need to find the core you will be using," Ollivander then motioned them to follow him.

Once in the back of the shop, Ollivander said, "Place your hand over each core component and pick out the ones that feel the best."

Hydra walked over to the counter and placed his hand over the cores one by one. Unnoticed by Hydra, Ollivander's eyes widened each time he picked up an item. By the time Hydra went to the gems, Ax was having a hard time preventing himself from laughing at Ollivander.

"Okay, I've got everything," Hydra said depositing one feather, two vials of strange liquid, one long hair, one horn, a strange end of a tentacle, and three different gemstones.

"Feather from a pheonix; Horn from a dragon; tentacle from the Lord of Hatred Mephisto; blood of a unicorn willingly given; blood of a phoenix willingly given; hair from a werewolf under the full moon; Bloodstone from a vampire; Emerald of the Angel Askoth; and a ruby infused with pure magical power. This will be a powerful focus Mr. Evans. Use it wisely. It will be ready in a few days, I will owl you when it is ready."

(1 month later)

"Well Hydra, you're going to have to ride the train to school," Ax said reluctantly to Hydra on September 1st.

"I'm ok with it Ax, maybe I'll meet some people who also likes DnD," Hydra replied enthusiastically.

Ax just laughed and lead Hydra out the shop's door for the last time for almost a year.

Hydra and Ax drove to Kings Cross and entered the platform (Ax knew where it was because he was with his parents when they picked up and dropped off Lily) almost an hour early. Since Ax had convinced Dumbledore to allow him to ride the train to Hogwarts, Ax and Hydra got out the DnD books from their latest shipment that they hadn't finished yet.

The two were so engrossed in their reading; they didn't realize they train had left until someone knocked on their compartment door.

Startled, the two had their weapons out before they realized that the person meant no harm.

The boy who had knocked currently had a terrified look on his face and tried to run away before Hydra quickly said, "Wait, we only pulled our weapons out by reflex. We don't intend to use them on you. Unless you want us to that is."

The boy laughed nervously as Hydra and Ax put their weapons away.

"Have a seat, I'm Ax and his is my adopted son Hydra," Ax introduced.

"My name's Neville Longbottom. No offense, but you have odd names," the boy, Neville, said as he sat down shakily.

"They're not our real names. My real name is David Evans, by the way how are your parents, I haven't been in the Wizarding World since before Lily died."

"They were tortured to insanity."

Ax and Hydra immediately sobered up.

"Would you like to learn how to play DnD?" Hydra asked cautiously.

"What's DnD?" Neville asked with a confused expression.

"It's short for Dungeons and Dragons. It is a muggle role playing game." Hydra pulled out his Player's Handbook and showed it to Neville. "You choose a race and class and you get to customize that character however you want. You can be good, you can be evil, you can be a dwarf; you could be just about anything."

Soon, Neville was also hooked on DnD. They started a game with Ax being the Dungeon Master and Hydra playing along with Neville. Hydra created a new character to keep up with Neville who created a half-elf druid.

About half-way through the trip, they were interrupted by a pale, blond kid opening their compartment with two thug looking fellows.

"They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment, is that you?" the kid asked, looking at Hydra and Neville.

"Nope, no Harry Potter here. My name's Hydra Evans, this is my dad Ax, and Neville Longbottom," Hydra introduced.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. What kind of names are Ax and Hydra?" Malfoy asked in a disgusted tone.

"They're just nicknames." Ax replied coldly.

Malfoy just sneered and walked away.

"Well…that could have gone better," Hydra remarked.

The rest of the train ride passed smoothly; once the announcement went through the train that Hogwarts would be reached in ten minutes, Hydra and Neville changed into their Hogwarts robes.

When Hydra and Neville left the compartment, Ax created the glowing blue door which led to right outside the door of the Great Hall. He walked through and shut the door behind him.

Neville and Hydra followed Hagrid to the boats and got into one with a bushy haired girl and a lanky, red haired boy. Hydra personally found the boy rather annoying. He kept going on and on about the oh so wonderful, Harry Potter. Note the sarcasm.

By the time the boats reached the dock, Hydra was just about to strangle the stupid prick. Once he got out of the boat, Hydra avoided the red head as best he could.

A stern looking woman with her hair in a bun led all of the first years to a pair of massive doors and explained the house system. Hydra tuned her out, Ax having told him what Lily had told him before she died.

"My brothers told me we had to wrestle a troll," a nearby voice murmured right behind Hydra. Hydra just rolled his eyes. To prevent himself from being bored, Hydra went over the spells he was able to cast in his head.

Hydra almost pulled his trident out when he saw the ghosts coming out of the walls. He was now interested. He tapped the shoulder of the nearest ghost (or at least tried to, his finger passed through the shoulder).

"Yes?" the ghost asked once he turned to regard Hydra.

"How did you become a ghost? The ones I've heard about are ghosts because they can't rest peacefully," Hydra asked.

"Some are like that, others like me are just afraid of leaving this world."

"Huh, interesting. I'm Hydra by the way, and who are you?"

"My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I am pleased to meat your acquaintance Sir Nicholas."

Sir Nicholas just smiled before leaving with the rest of the ghosts. At the same time, the stern woman came back and had the first years follow her. Being at the front of the group, Hydra was one of the first to see the ragged hat on the stool. Hydra was slightly surprised when the hat started singing.

(Sorcerer's Stone pages 117 and 118, read it yourself.)

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," the stern woman said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blond pigtails walked out front and was soon sorted into Hufflepuff. Hydra took the time to think about which house he thought he would be in. He knew that he could be brave, not the reckless charging in without thinking but doing what he was afraid to do. He also was very intelligent; he had gotten farther than his uncle had gotten at his age in magic. He was also loyal to those he felt it worthy to. But he also had a bit of ambition when it came to fighting and magic.

"Evans, Harry!"

Hydra shook himself out of his thoughts and quickly walked up to the stool.

_"Hello Mr. Evans, or should I say, Mr. Potter?"_ a voice asked.

'If you tell anyone,' Hydra gave the hat an image of him ripping the hat apart, burning it, restoring it, and then repeating the process.

_"No need to be so violent, I can't share any information that I receive. Now, let's take a look at you. Oh my, I haven't had such a hard time sorting a student ever. You match the needs of every house perfectly. No one quality outshining any other. Oh now what's this? Wandless magic? Based off of a muggle game? Those muggles sure are creative. Now I know the house for you is…"_

AN: There's the second chapter. I didn't intend for it to run this long, that's just how it flowed. The first chapter was six pages, this one was ten. Anyway, what house should Hydra be in? The only one I don't plan on him being in is Gryffindor. That one is used to much and I dislike it somewhat.


	3. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
